


A New Arrival

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Aria, Inky & Sentinaltale (c) AGuardianOfDreamsStardust Gaster (c) ArteliaShadow/ AGuardianOfDreams





	1. Chapter 1

She sat pensively, legs crossed beneath the black robes, trying to clear her mind. She was not sure if this would work, but she did need a bit of peace to herself. Aria, a being who was neither human nor monster, who had raised three children, who had crossed through time and space... was not feeling her best. The reason was one she did not wish to divulge, her soul was heavy from her work. Being a guardian wasn't always about "saving the day" like some movie super hero and many times her help had been turned away or even nullified by the "gods" of the multiverse... Creators. Even being one herself, there was a limit to what she could do to help the ailing universes. Some of the Creators were too diligent in watching their worlds suffer and thus kept her interference in their world to a bare minimum. Selfish creatures that they were, demanding that their creations suffer.... and for what? Their own amusement! Unaware they were alive! Claiming it was "not real" to soothe their consciousness and claim to not be the beasts they truly were.... No, the REAL monsters were the Creators behind such worlds that suffered, who insisted to continue to make their citizens suffer no matter what she tried.

  
  
The sound of a thud drew her attention from her inner thoughts and surprise flitted across the features beneath the hood, eyelights enlarging slightly at the sight of a stranger having appeared so suddenly. The figure was tall, dressed in a deep purple coat of sorts that had a hood on it and gold buttons. A purple sash tied around the waist and purple leggings disappeared into dark purple boots with golden patterns up the sides. As they both got to their feet she saw this was a Gaster. Where had he come from though? She moved forward, upon closer inspection she could see that he wore gloves that seemed to mimic his boots in design; also what she had thought was a coat seemed actually to be a strange mix between a dress coat and a cloak as not only was there a hood but a cape and the inside sparkled like a nebula of stars. 

  
  
"Hello?" The other whirled around, confusion flaring across his features and she saw that while he had the usual cracks most Gasters had, his eyelights were different, the right was a blazing yellow while the left was a purple star. 

  
  
"Er..." So he spoke basic? She wondered if that was normal or just his reaction to being spoken to in basic. 

  
  
"Don't be alarmed, you're safe here." 

  
  
"Where exactly IS here?" 

  
  
"This is the Anti-Void." 


	2. Chapter 2

"The Anti-Void?" 

  
  
"A place between universes. An opposite to the Void. Do you know what that is?"

  
  
"I know of it." 

  
  
"You speak basic." 

  
  
"It's usually easier to, yes. Most do not understand my native tongue." 

  
  
"Yes, it is tough to find those who speak in wingding. I am still working on learning to speak it fluently myself, but I do understand some of it." 

  
  
"I see. That is a rare skill. Who are you?" 

  
  
"I am Aria, I live here with my partner and husband, Inky. We are guardians. You?" 

  
  
"Stardust, at least that's the name I recall. I cannot remember much I'm afraid. I do not know where I came from or how I came to be here." 

  
  
"That is alright, I'm sure I can help you with that." 

  
  
"How?" 

  
  
"Well, I have a lot of knowledge at my disposal and a range of talents that most do not possess. In the meantime, you are welcome to stay with us." 

  
  
"I appreciate your hospitality, especially to a stranger like me." 

  
  
"Of course, come, let me show you around." She led him off towards a house in the distance. 


End file.
